buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep
"Deep" ( Shin'en) is an attribute currently unique to Darkness Dragon World. At first, this attribute was just typically added to cards with seemingly no purpose, but starting in Booster Set 5: Break to the Future, this became a supported attribute. The primary play style seems to be tearing down (or flat out ignoring) the opponent's defenses, while reinforcing your own defenses. List of Sets containing Deep cards *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse List of Deep cards Items *Blade of Lament, Sadgrieve *Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson (Legend/Darkness Dragon) *Evil Death Scythe *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger Spells *Ability Shift *Absolute Attack *Abyss Symphony *Accel End *Apocalypse Death Shield *Black Armor *Bloody Dance *Dark Fog *Deadly Boost *Death Astray *Death Gauge Timer *Death Hiding *Devil Stigma *Guillotine Cutter *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Bad Trap *Inferno Rule *Lunatic *Million Edge *Redupsion Blood Impacts *Brutal Disaster! *Dark Interment, Over the Grudge *Nightmare Despair Impact Monsters Size 2 *Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" *Gallows, "Bloodsucker!" *Gratos, "Destruction Blade!" Size 3 *Daredevil, "Return" * Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" Monster Size 0 *Black Star, Cius *Black Swamp, Fen *Black Wolf, Ulbha *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren *Death Ruler, Gallows "SD" *Death Ruler, Gespenst *Gate Guider, Gainare *Gate Guider, Stiju * Rhino Jailer, Headhunter *Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard Size 1 *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Knight, Hell Rapier *Black Superior Strength, Goradori *Daredevil, "Twister" *Daredevil, "Barrett" *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Ruler Daredevil *Death Ruler, Alea *Death Ruler, Atihima *Death Ruler, Averia *Death Ruler, Burial *Death Ruler, Cremation *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Death Ruler, Gallows *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos *Gate Guider, Andino *Gate Guider, De Lomeer *Gate Guider, Phlegethon *Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus" *Gate Guider, Limbo *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos *Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia *Thousand Limbed Jailer, Cadval *Undying Skull, Sol Darion *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Knight, Goldred *Bloody Moon Dragon *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Death Ruler, Abriel *Death Ruler, Blixt *Death Ruler, Executei *Death Ruler, Gruen *Death Ruler, Mastermind *Death Ruler, Pain *Death Ruler, Skull *Death Ruler, Soulbreaker *Death Ruler, Vroukalakas *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Gate Guider, Malebolge *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *Death Ruler, Curse *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Grandmaster of the Apocalypse Knights, Gratos *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Master of Demise Executioners, Last Emperor List of Support Cards *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Bloody Dance *Brutal Disaster! *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo Category:Darkness Dragon World